We will Fly
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Sequal to "We will not fall". Naruto is feeling the loneliness of being Hokage begin to weigh him down. Kyuubi makes his feelings for Naruto known – letting him know that he’s there, and he cares.


**Title: **We will fly (Sequel to We will not Fall)  
**Pairing:** Naruto / Kyuubi  
**Genre(s): **Romance  
**Summary: **Naruto is feeling the loneliness of being Hokage begin to weigh him down. Kyuubi makes his feelings for Naruto known – letting him know that he's there, and he cares.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **1,328  
**Warning: **Male x Male relationship. Male kissing. Don't read if you don't like

**Author's notes: **It's funny that I only wrote "We will not fall" last night – and this one tonight! Hope you all like it! Please review~! x

**Requested by:** DragonSaphira

'.....' Thought

"....." Speech

"Yah~!" Naruto yawned, stretching behind the Hokage's desk. He cast a glance behind him, his blue eyes reflecting the setting suns light. It had been a while now since he had become Hokage. All his precious people were safe, and he had the respect of the village he always longed for. Smiling, Naruto rose from behind his desk, his 9 tails swishing behind him. Casting a look to the side, the tails rose to rest comfortingly against his back.

'No... Life can't get better.'

Happy with his own thought, Naruto moved to exit his room and see his secretary.

"Ne - Sakura chan!"

"Hokage sama!"

Naruto smiled at the pinked hair woman who had risen from her desk as soon as he had addressed her. Their friendship had come a long way since their early childhood days. He had gotten over his infatuation of her the moment he realised the love he had felt was that of a family member. Yes he had loved her - but as a sister. As soon as he was able to make that distinction earlier on in his life, their friendship had grown and strengthened more than he thought it ever would. However, that was then, and this was now. He was Hokage now, and he once again was beginning to feel the strain of isolation that the title of Hokage had brought him.

"Oi - Sakura chaaaan.... It's Naruto da yo..."

Sakura only smiled apologetically with a small laugh. Some things change - and some things wont... Naruto was thankful for small mercies when presented with them.

"It's late - you should be going, he's waiting for you."

Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke was once again back within the outer boundaries of his village. He knew because Sakura had come to him - had begged him not to pursue him anymore. She had told him that Sasuke wanted to rest, to not have to look over his shoulder anymore. She said he was finally ready to settle down. Naruto had told them that they could have a nice place by the river - between the Konoha memorial site and the main gates. He was not heartless after all - and believed in new beginnings.

"Thank you Naruto."

Sakura moved forward and gave him a strong hug. Naruto returned the embrace before letting her go, allowing her to gather her things and leave to head home. Where her loved one was waiting for her.... Naruto sighed softly, turning to leave Hokage tower.

'What's up Naruto?'

Naruto's body began walking on auto pilot, his mind elsewhere.

'Nothing.'

A soft chuckle echoed in his mind.

'You can't lie to me.'

Naruto smiled to himself.

'Perhaps not...'

Naruto began to focus on the well travelled road he was taking, and all the familiar faces he passed rather than Kyuubi's question. He was still getting used to Villagers who seemed to fall over themselves to meet him. It was a stark contrast to all those years back, when he was almost always avoided. However, now, when he was greeted by people, he always greeted back - smile in place as always. The village no longer seemed to fear him or his new appearance - all seemingly oblivious to the 9 fox tails waving behind him of their own accord.

Naruto felt himself sighing again. Walking through the streets, he was noticing something which hadn't been bothering him as much until recently. There were couples holding hands, kissing, or just making googly eyes at each other.

This problem had first come into focus when his friends began to get married. He was happy for them - he truly was. He lived for seeing his friends happy. However, he had been alone in that department all his life. He had never even had a girlfriend. The chances of getting someone now had increased slightly - but... He was still waiting... And his heart was sinking with each passing moment.

Naruto opened his apartment door, stepping inside and locking it firmly. He had refused to move house after becoming Hokage. This place held so many memories for him - and he was giving them up for no one. He shrugged out of his Hokage coat, laying it to rest on the couch as he made his way to his bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. He didn't fancy eating - all he wanted to do was go to bed.

In only his boxers and t-shirt, he flopped on his bed, face down. The tails of Kyuubi rubbed soothingly over his back.

"Mmm... Thanks Kyuubi..."

Naruto didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was wide awake now - haven been woken up by something or someone laying kisses on his neck, and hands soothing his back. He tried to still his breath and beating heart, trying to sense who was above him. It only took him a moment as his body began to relax feeling the familiar chakra, however his mind quickly filled with confusion.

"Kyuubi?"

All he received was a low chuckle. Naruto shifted turning to face the man above him, with golden eyes and dark spiky red hair. Naruto only caught site of a few red tails which began to dance just outside of his vision, confirming his initial assumption. He was about to speak when Kyuubi leant down, placing his lips lightly against Naruto's. When Naruto didn't respond, Kyuubi pulled back ever so slightly to look into the questioning blue orbs of the man bellow him.

"Why?"

Kyuubi only smiled, showing slightly pointed canines.

"Are we back to this question? You know why... You're... my special person Naruto and..." Kyuubi's smile faded into a more serious look. "I don't like seeing you sad... Not when I can give you what you seek...."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was so shocked he didn't register the words that were already leaving his mouth.

"I don't need your sympathy Kyuubi."

Kyuubi growled and snapped his jaw shut in anger. He was not offering sympathy. He was offering his everything to him. To think Naruto would even think he would offer anything else - anything less.

Naruto's eyes locked with Kyuubi's, and he instantly regretted his words. He could see the hurt in his eyes, and it made his heart ache and twist. Kyuubi had offered himself, and Naruto had shot him down without a thought.

Kyuubi shifted pulling away, but Naruto's hesitant hand on his arm and face made him stop.

He looked back down, studying Naruto's face and eyes. The confusion and wonder of the situation were clear in his eyes, but what was clearer was the hope lying in them.

Naruto knew that Kyuubi had always been there for him. They had formed a special bond over their time together in his body. And so, due to the amount of time that had passed it was only naturial to think that their shared experiences shaped their unique relationship. Always growing and adapting.

"Kyuubi- I-"

"Shhh.... It's ok..."

It was Naruto who initiated the second kiss, and Kyuubi let him take his time. He let Naruto's hand burry in his hair and trail down his back. The feeling made Kyuubi's back arch into the touch and his tails encompass them offering their warmth. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss, deepening it. Kyuubi used his hands to return the affection, bringing his hands in the blonde hair and trailing them down Naruto's neck in gentle caresses.

Breaking the kiss, Kyuubi moved in to nuzzle Naruto affectionately whilst Naruto moved his arms around Kyuubi's waist holding him close.

"I think I'm falling..." Naruto breathed, placing soft kisses on Kyuubi's neck.

"No Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered, locking eyes with Naruto. "I believe we're flying...."

With their hearts unspoken declarations, they spent the rest of the night together, holding each other close until the morning rays bathed their joint bodies in warming light.


End file.
